Heartbreaker
by TEEHEE123
Summary: If you asked anyone if Annabeth Chase was a heartbreaker, they would've said yes. If you asked Annabeth Chase herself, she would've given you a different answer. It's just that she hasn't found the right guy yet, and breaks it off when the guy starts to get too clingy. Let's go through the journey of Annabeth's love life, shall we?


If you asked anyone if Annabeth Chase is a heartbreaker, they would've said yes. If you asked Annabeth Chase herself, you would've gotten a different answer. It's just that she hasn't found the right guy yet, and broke it off when the guy starts to get clingy.

Let's see how the journey of the love life of Annabeth Chase started, alright?

Her first boyfriend was back in sophmore year of high school, when the only thing Annabeth ever looked for in a guy was intellegence. So she dated Ted Vulkner, the math genius and speech club captain. He had intense blue eyes and brown hair without a lock out of place. Annabeth was pretty excited; they could talk about different aspects of the world on a whole new different level! When they went on their first date to a cozy little coffee shop, Annabeth was giddy from the thought of having her first kiss. But when the two got their drinks and sat down and talked, Annabeth realized something crushing.

The guy had no sense of humor. Sure, Ted could blab on and on about how people should quit the math club team because they're less than him, and the meaning of the word 'sagacious', but the guy could not make Annabeth laugh, was down right cocky, and Annabeth regretted ever asking him out at all. So when they left the coffee shop and Ted leaned in for a kiss, Annabeth hastily excused herself and ran back home.

But the next week Ted had started to frequently be around Annabeth, and she had a feeling Ted was following her. Soon, this progressed to stalking in school.

When Annabeth confronted Ted about this, he admitted he loved her and started to get a little clingy. Annabeth was downright disgusted. Who admits love after a few weeks of not even being together?

So she broke it off, and the word of their breakup spread throughout the school. Some people were impressed; Annabeth broke the heart of the smartest guy in school (next to her, obviously). And some people dubbed her 'heartbreaker'.

;

It was junior year when Annabeth found her second boyfriend. Connor Stoll. He was funny and a troublemaker and a gentleman at the same time, so Annabeth though she'd get a kick out of that after Ted. They'd hold hands down the halls and give each other little pecks on the lips, and were always found together. But as the saying goes, the longer the time you spend around another person, the more faults that you find.

Connor Stoll was not responsible _at all_. He borrowed Annabeth's french textbook and lost it, so Annabeth had to pay $50 for that shit.

He didn't take anything seriously, even when Annabeth told him her parents got a divorce at school. He made a joke about 'it was going to happen soon' and Annabeth basically blew up right on the spot. So she dumped him the embarrasing way; yelling at the top of her lungs for the whole school to hear.

When Annabeth looked into Connor's eyes, she could actually feel the pain, and felt a little bad for him. Maybe he really did love her, but she isn't happy around him anymore, and she should consider her own happiness too, right? And so the nickname of 'the Heartbreaker' became even stronger.

;

Okay, so the really smart and cocky guys were out. The silly guys that didn't take anything seriously was out. So Annabeth decided to look into the group of guys that she thought she'd hate forever. The popular jocks.

Everyone was shocked when Annabeth Chase, the sexy nerd, asked out Luke Castellan, captain of the football team. But hey, it's senior year and Annabeth felt a little daring.

After a month of dating, they were basically voted the most popular couple ever to roam Trueman High. Annabeth felt good; Luke was nice (she thought he'd be a bastard, but hey...life's full of surprises), charming, and somewhat smart. Annabeth could just feel herself hanging over the cliff that was called love, but wasn't falling...yet.

But that all shattered when she found Luke cheating on her with another girl. Annabeth had walked up to him, punched him in the face (oh please, punches hurt more than slaps), and then left. She had made it pretty clear it was over.

The days passed, and Annabeth could see Luke with a different bimbo every other day. But the most surprising of all was the longing looks Luke shot at Annabeth. Maybe it wasn't Luke who broke _Annabeth's_ heart. It was Annabeth who broke _Luke's_ heart.

Annabeth never really _loved _Luke. She only like him as a brother, and maybe after days of being Annabeth deprived, Luke realized that he missed Annabeth. He needed her.

But she didn't need him, and that was that.

;

Sophmore year in college at NYU. After months of busy days and sleepless nights, winter break finally came around, but Annabeth's family went to Greece without her, so she was stuck at campus. She was just walking around the stores when she bumped into a guy with dirty blond hair and dark brown eyes. They chatted for a while, and Annabeth learned that his name was Vincent Kerrall, he studied at Julliard, and he was an amiable person.

Annabeth figured musical people's EQ was high, and was sensitive to emotions, so she really hoped he would be sweet when she asked him out. Vincent was the most sweet person in the world...but he was too sensitive. He felt hurt at a harmless tease, and was afraid of lightening and bugs in general.

Annabeth was pretty sure not all musical people were like that. She found herself thinking of what she was going to say to Vincent, and make sure nothing sounded offensive. At last Annabeth just dubbed Vincent as a 'coward' in her head, and gently broke the news of breaking up to him at his dorm.

For such a sensitive guy, Vincent took it pretty well. But when Annabeth left his room, she didn't hear his quiet sobs.

;

Annabeth's 24. Still single after 3 years. Annabeth decided to just give up finding the right guy, and rejected any guy that asked her out. Which was every male that saw her. Admittingly, Annabeth was gorgeous with her luscious curly blonde hair and intimidating gray eyes. Add a curvy body and long legs and BOOM! the guys are after you.

Which made Annabeth trust them even less. But for every guy she said 'no', her reputation as a heartbreaker became her shadow.

;

Annabeth was going to work at her architecture firm today holding a cup of coffee and wearing a crisp white business woman suit. When she got into the building, Annabeth was greeted with multiple 'good mornings' and 'looking as good as ever'. Annabeth slowly sat down at her desk, set down her coffee, and started up her computer. A bright pink sticky note caught her eye.

**_Don't forget the lunch with the client at Olympus restaurant!_**

**-Ally**

Annabeth groaned. She had forgotten that today was the meeting date with her new client, who had assigned her company a huge project. Trying to get in as much work as possible, Annabeth hurried with her blueprints and left the building at approximately 12:00, and arriving at Olympus restaurant half an hour later.

Her client, Mr. Richard Myers, was already there, and offered Annabeth a hand to shake. Annabeth shook it crisply and sat down, taking note that Mr. Myers was making googly eyes at her. The two talked a bit about the project until the waiter came along.

"Hi, I'm Percy Jackson, and I'll be your waiter for today. Any drink that you'd like?"

Annabeth tilted her head up to meet the waiter's eyes, and let's just say her jaw might've dropped. Percy Jackson had the most unbelievably beautiful sea green eyes, and Annabeth could've stared at them for the rest of eternity. Not to mention he was very toned and tall.

Mr. Myers shot Annabeth an alarmed look and glared at Percy.

The two ordered their drinks, and Mr. Myers went to use the restroom. Percy came back with a cup of hot tea and a beer.

"What's up with him? He looks like as if he wants to strangle me or something," whispered Percy to Annabeth.

Annabeth laughed. "Nah, I'm thinking more like he wants to shove you into a pit of boiling lava."

Percy grinned, and asked for her order. Annabeth asked for a feta cheese salad, and Percy left just as Mr. Myers sat down.

"Hey! You forgot my order!" yelled Mr. Myers. Annabeth smiled to herself. She was pretty sure Percy was purposefully ignoring Mr. Myers.

When Percy came back with the salad, he almost tripped but came to a stumbling halt just in front of their table. He blushed and set the plate down. Percy rubbed his jet black hair, making it even messier than ever. Annabeth found it quite endearing.

Mr. Myers smirked at Annabeth triumphantly, as if mocking Percy, and Annabeth secretly rolled her eyes. Mr. Myers seemed to be so focused on Annabeth that he forgot to order again.

;

The next week, Annabeth stopped by Olympus and asked specifically for Percy Jackson to be her waiter. Percy raised an eyebrow when she first proposed this, but got used to it as she comes every week.

One day, Annabeth finally got the courage to ask Percy out on a date. Yeah, yeah, a girl asks a guy, so what?

When he said yes, gave her a blindingly white smile, and _kissed_ her, Annabeth really really really hoped that this relationship was going to work.

(P.S. It did.)

**A/N: Sorry guys for not updating for so long, but school started and yada yada yada. But I hope you enjoy this one shot. Oh yeah, go on my wattpad account 'EndOfBeginning' and READ AND VOTE FOR MY YOUNG WRITERS SHORT STORY CONTEST ENTREE 'STILL STANDING' PLEASE! LIKE, PRETTY PRETTY PRETTY UNICORNS PLEASE! **


End file.
